Dark Origin
by Henry
Summary: The terror began...with this 'secret mission' novelization


Dark Origin.html I do not own Starcraft- nor the characters Zeratul,   
Kerrigan, Duran, and all units in this story.

Dark Origin   
A 'Starcraft' Fan Fiction 

  


Uncharacteristically true to her word, Kerrigan allowed Zeratul and a few of his brethren to leave the planet Char with their lives. These weary, broken Protoss warriors left the ash world of Char, and went to investigate an unexpected signal from a nearby moon. 

Zeratul snarled, as he looked back on their recent battle. "My friends, we have suffered a great defeat. Our matriarch is dead. Our fleets have been scattered across the Astral Winds. And Kerrigan has complete control over the Zerg swarms. Yet, as always, we must struggle onward. Our immediate priority is to find Artanis and his warriors. Once we find him, we can return to Shakuras to plan our next move." 

One of his fellow Dark Templar looked at him. "Prelate Zeratul, we are currently tracking Protoss power signatures emanating from an uncharted moon nearby. Our records do not indicate that there has ever been a Protoss settlement in this quadrant." 

"Strange." Zeratul replied. "It could be Artanis…or other survivors of our fleet down there. At any rate, it is our duty to investigate these energy signatures. Set your course for the dark moon. If Artanis is there, we shall find him."   


Later, Zeratul, two Dragoons, and four Dark Archons flew down on three shuttles and an Arbiter. 

"Zeratul," said the Dark Templar through a communicator. "Our scanners have detected a small Terran compound, perhaps the source of the energy signatures." 

"Understood." Zeratul said. "I will look into this matter myself." He then took his first step into the frozen ground, looking at how truly dark the moon was. 

Zeratul then turned to the six warriors with him. "Let's make this quick. We are to find out what these energy signatures are. We only kill Terrans if the Dark Archons can not capture them with Mind Control." They agreed, and proceeded onward, where four Terran marines and two Arcilite Siege tanks were stationed. "Dark Archons, get the tanks. Kill the marines." 

The Siege tank pilots were soon under Protoss control. They killed the marines, and proceeded onward, unexpectedly finding a stasis cell surrounded by a small metal wall. 

"There is a Protoss in this cell!" Zeratul realized. 

"Danger…" the cell's computer warned. "Subject's life readings in danger from psychic feedback. Pylon crystals at critical stage. Cell meltdown imminent…" The stasis cell began to shake and spark. 

"Get down!" a Dragoon cried. 

Zeratul shielded his eyes, as the cell exploded, killing the Templar within. 

"Damn, these Terrans are more dangerous than I thought." Zeratul said to himself. "And I still have no clue as to why my brethren have been imprisoned." 

Zeratul knew there was nothing else he could do, so he and his warriors proceeded, discovering a second stasis cell, which was heavily guarded by Terran marines, as well as a few of their Goliath walkers. With his energy blade, the phase disrupters, and maelstroms, Zeratul and his warriors destroyed the Terrans, at the cost of one of the siege tanks. A small price to pay. 

"Just as I thought." Zeratul sighed. "There are more stasis cells here…what? What in the galaxy is that?!" 

The cell cracked open, revealing an Infested Terran. "Prepare to die." It warned, charging. 

"Stop it!" Zeratul ordered. One of the Dark Archons teleported infront of Zeratul, sacrificing himself, as the Infested Terran imploded itself in a blast of energy. "What is going on here?" 

Zeratul freed two Templar warriors from other stasis cells, but found something very interesting after another confrontation with the Terrans. 

"There is a Zergling in this cell!" Zeratul gasped. 

"Subject 27 in cryo-hibernation." The cell's computer explained. "DNA code computed an archived. Crossing between subjects 27 and 23 commencing. Operation 2273 progressing." 

Zeratul groaned. "By the gods…this can't be happening." 

"Zeratul, only one stasis cell remains." One of the Dark Archons pointed to the last chamber…which happened to be heavily guarded by the largest Terran force yet encountered on the dark moon. 

"There must be a way to defeat them…"Zeratul thought. He looked at his remaining forces, a High Templar, an Archon, two Dark Archons, a Dragoon, and a Terran Ghost. He knew. "Can either of you Dark Archons use Mind Control?" 

"Yes." They answered in unison. 

"Capture those Terran Battlecruisers." Zeratul pointed to two ships floating above the encampment. "The rest of us must destroy the Terran military barracks and bunkers before targeting individual units. Then we may free the last Protoss and leave." 

The battle ensued. The two Battlecruisers ripped the Terran camp apart. The High Templar used a massive Psionic Storm to destroy the bunkers, while the Dragoon and Archon took out the Wraith fighters. The Ghost used Lock-down on a few Siege tanks. Zeratul cut apart a nearby Terran with his energy blade. 

But the Terrans had their share of the wins as well, destroying both Dark Archons, the High Templar, and one of the Battlecruisers. The other warriors, though barely alive, stood before the last stasis cell, when Zeratul examined the creature, making a startling discovery. 

"What is this creature?" Zeratul asked. "I've never seen it before." 

"Subject 2273 in perfect cryo-hibernation." The computer explained. "Protoss-Zerg hybrid. Psionic emanations minimal." 

"No…" Zeratul said in awe. 

"Magnificent? Isn't it?" came the voice from a Terran wearing Ghost attire. 

"What? Who are you?" Zeratul demanded. 

"I have had many names throughout the millennia, young prodigal …" the Ghost replied. "You would know me best as Samir Duran." 

"Kerrigan's consort." Zeratul snarled. "Is she behind this?" 

Surprisingly, Duran shook his head. "No. Though young Kerrigan's rebirth into the Zerg swarm has speeded my progress, I assure you that the creature in that cell goes far beyond her narrow understanding." 

"If you are not her pawn, then what are you?" Zeratul asked. 

"I am a servant of a far greater power…" Duran explained the truth of his motives. 

"Do you have any conception of what you've created here? Do you have any idea what this…this hybrid is capable of?!" Zeratul demanded. 

"Of course I do." Duran replied. "Their role in the cosmic order was preordained when the stars were young. Behold the culmination of your history." 

Zeratul snarled. "All I behold is an abomination." 

"Your violence, young prodigal, is typical." Duran informed. "You can destroy all of the specimens here-it will do you no good. For I have seeded the hybrid upon many, many worlds…you can not possibly stop them all. They will awaken, and when they do…your universe will be changed…forever."

Left with the unsettling knowledge of the hybrid, Zeratul returned to his ship, and left the dark moon behind. Unable to explain his numbing discovery to his companions, Zeratul could only sit, and fear for the fate of the galaxy…   



End file.
